Thing
by empty-the-sky
Summary: A place for my untitled Shamy one-shots since I suck at making title. Unless, I can come up with a good one. Warning: May contain a lot of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, fellow earthlings!**

 **Just some quick Shamy one-shot set** **sometime after The Collaboration Contamination so Sheldon and Amy haven't married.**

 **Sadly, I do not own The Big Bang Theory nor its characters otherwise we would see Sheldon and Amy collaborate on the bed a lot.**

* * *

Raj thought Sheldon was full of nonsense. When they both were watching movies together at Sheldon's apartment last week (a night in which he remembered why he often opted to sit far away from Sheldon when watching movies) because Amy and Howard had to work late, Sheldon indicated that he despised holding Amy's hand. Especially when watching a movie.

However, Raj realized that it was actually not true.

When Leonard suggested they go to the movies after dinner that evening since Penny was at Bernadette's, Raj had texted Howard to invite him as well. He knew he might still busy but he kind of missed his best friend, so he was glad when Howard replied that he would meet them at the movies.

He informed the rest of the guys about it and Sheldon suddenly took his phone and began typing rapidly.

"Who are you texting?" Leonard asked as he cleaned the coffee table after dinner.

"Amy. If Howard can go to the movies, it means they're done for the day. I need to check on her," he replied while still typing. "Done. Amy will meet us there as well," he said after a while.

"Won't she be too tired? She just worked long hours," Leonard said.

"She mentioned that, too, but I promised that I won't scold her if she falls asleep during the movie."

"Is she going to leave her car in the campus?" Raj asked.

"Why would she?" Sheldon said.

"So, she can ride with Howard?"

"No. She would carefully drive herself and meet us there," Sheldon replied. "Although, I might have to drive us back home if she's too tired. Another compromise I have to make."

"I thought you gave up driving," Raj said.

"That was the intention but desperate times calls for desperate measures," Sheldon said. "Also, if I don't promise that, she said she will go straight home."

Leonard waited for the guys to leave the apartment before locking the door.

"Why not just let her go home? I mean, she would probably fall asleep since the duration of this movie is pretty long. Better do it at home for free on a comfortable bed than pay a few bucks to have a nap on a chair," he said.

"Well, she worked a lot lately, watching a movie will make her relax a little," Sheldon said.

Raj was walking down the stairs behind Sheldon and he was sure if he could see Sheldon's face, he would see his face twitching. "You know what, Leonard? I think someone is actually missing his fiancé."

* * *

They arrived almost at the same time as Howard and Amy. Well, Amy was a few minutes behind but she was known for driving so carefully.

Sheldon ran to greet her at the lobby. It looked like he almost hugged her but decided against it at the last moment. However, the eye contact between them were so intense Raj felt they needed to get a room.

"Bernadette is okay with you going to the movies and leaving her at home?" Leonard asked as they waited in line to get some snacks.

"Penny's there to accompany her and Stuart's there to help. So, she's fine," Howard replied.

"I didn't think that you'll agree to go with us. I thought you'd be too busy," Raj said with a little pout, ignoring Leonard's instant frown at his statement since he sounded a little demanding.

"I could use a little change of scenery. I mean, I'm not complaining. Amy is a wonderful partner to work with and this project is interesting, but a little break would be nice."

"Amy is indeed a wonderful partner," Sheldon said proudly behind them making Amy beamed at him.

"Yeah, unlike her fiancé," Howard snickered causing Raj and Leonard to laugh.

After they bought refreshments for the movie, they got into the theater. As predicted, Sheldon walked directly to his preferred seat. Amy followed and proceeded to occupy the seat on his right. Raj, who had learned that it was not a good idea to sit next to Sheldon during the movie, let Leonard took the seat on Sheldon's left side before sitting next to him, making him sandwiched between Leonard and Howard. The three of them engrossed in a conversation about the movie before the preview started.

As the light started to dim, they ended the conversation and paid attention to the screen.

Just as Raj averted his gaze from the screen to take his drink on the cup holder between his and Leonard's seat, he noticed a movement beside him. Sheldon offered his hand to Amy which was welcomed by her. There was no sign of compulsion on Sheldon's face, in fact, Raj thought he looked a little eager to hold her hand. He even saw they smiled at each other upon such physical contact.

"So, Sheldon is now alright holding Amy's hand when watching a movie?" Raj whispered to Leonard.

Leonard took a quick glance on his former roommate. "You didn't know? They've been doing that for quite some time," he whispered back.

"But he said he hates it a few days ago," Raj said still whispering.

"Well, it's Sheldon. If he says he hates some 'romantic' activities that involve Amy, it usually means he actually loves it. He still thinks he needs to keep his appearance but I think we all can see that he's actually a hippy when it comes to Amy," Leonard whispered.

"Can you keep it down? We're trying to watch a movie here," Sheldon cut them.

Leonard made a gesture of zipping his mouth to Sheldon while Raj only nodded. However, he caught a sight of Amy resting her head on Sheldon's shoulder and nonchalantly closing her eyes as the movie started. Sheldon, instead of being annoyed at his fiancé's action, only smiled and putting his head on top of hers.

A hippy indeed, Raj thought.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **May we all do kind things and say kind words.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boris Yeltsin suggested this: Shamy trying coffee for the first time, thanks to Penny recommending a coffee shop to them**

I adjusted the story a little since we know Amy drinks coffee now and Sheldon has tried coffee on The Work Song Nanocluster. Also, I lost control of the story somehow and it turned into this.

* * *

"Tell me again why we are here."

"Because Penny suggested this place and it will be nice to try a new place once in a while."

"But I don't even drink coffee."

"I don't read comics yet I still drive you to Stuart's store. Did you hear me complain about it?"

"Yes! You complain about it all the time, it's exhausting."

"The point is I'm still willing to drive you there."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"You need to stop hanging out with Penny, she's corrupting you. You drink coffee now because of her."

"..."

"Ugh, fine, I didn't really mean that. You can hang out with her."

"I don't need your permission."

"Too late. No backsies."

"I think it'll be nice to go here, you know, to reminisce the old days. We met at a coffee shop after all."

"But it wasn't _this_ coffee shop so your point about reminiscing the old days is absurd."

"It's still pretty nice though. I love the décor of this place."

"It's silly to go to a coffee shop and order a glass of water."

"I ordered water the first time we met."

"It was tepid water."

"Did you regret it?"

"To come here? Yes."

"No. Did you regret going to that coffee shop to meet me? We both went because we were forced, I had a deal with my mother to date once year and you were blackmailed with a dirty sock."

"Of course not."

"That's a relief."

"Why are you surprised? I thought it was obvious that we instantly liked each other on the first meeting. It was in your wedding vow, you can't just take it back!"

"Well, if you knew Raj was bluffing that time, we would not have met."

"Maybe not at that time but then you moved to Caltech, we'd find each other one way or another."

"You sound so sure."

"I am."

"That's sweet."

"I know."

"..."

"..."

"They also have tea here, you know."

"We have a great selection of tea at home, why would I order a cup of tea that I can have at home?"

"You can have pasta at home yet you still order it every time we go to that Italian restaurant."

"Fair point."

"..."

"How's your coffee?"

"Terrible. It's too sweet for my taste."

"Do you want to go home now?"

"Yes, please."

"So, we agree that we won't be coming here again?"

"Absolutely. This place is too crowded anyway."

"Good. I know you think that Penny has a great sense of fashion, which I will never understand, but that doesn't mean she has a great taste in food and beverage. Her favorite beverage is alcohol and her favorite food is basically the one that she doesn't need to pay for. We should not follow her recommendation just because she said so."

"I agree. But, please, don't tell her what you just told me because she's not going to react nicely."

"Noted."

"Thank you."

"Hey, we still have some time to kill, maybe we can stop by the train store on the way home?"

"Nope."

"Well, it was worth a shot."

* * *

 **I never accepted any prompt before so it's a new experience. I hope you enjoyed it though.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon rose from the couch when the credit of the movie they were watching finally rolled. He had watched that movie many times but he could not wait for the next movie time so that he could propose that they watch it again.

"Would you like a bottle of water?" he asked to Amy who was still on the couch and did not looked that impressed with what they just watched.

"Um, no. I'm going to prepare dinner in a moment," she replied.

Sheldon looked at the time. She was right. If they wanted to have dinner on time, she was going to have to prepare dinner soon. They were not having dinner with the gang that evening. He used to have dinner with the guys almost every night but life happened, even Sheldon changed. Sheldon used to have strict schedules on everything, including meals he would be having for breakfast, lunch, dinner, even the snacks in between those times. Living with Amy had cause him to adjust his schedules and routines, which was not an easy ride. It involved a lot of negotiations between them and Amy threatened to go back living in her old apartment one time. Sheldon, decided that altering his routines was a far better option than having Amy to leave him, finally agreed to compromise.

One of the things they compromised was the one who cook shall decide the meal they both would be having and the other party shall not complain. Sheldon was suddenly craving for spaghetti with little pieces of hot dog cut up in it, but it was Amy's turn to cook that evening. She had the privilege to decide what they would be having for dinner. Sheldon formed a plan in his head. He needed Amy to cook spaghetti with little pieces of hot dog for dinner and make it look like it was her idea but he should not make it too obvious.

"Oh, look, Amy! We have the ingredients for spaghetti with hotdogs!" Sheldon said a little too loud as he opened the fridge.

Amy discreetly rolled her eyes at his statement. She could obviously see what Sheldon wanted. He wanted her to cook his favorite meal, spaghetti with little pieces of hot dog cut up in it. However, she felt that Sheldon was being incredibly spoil that day. She had been chauffeured him all day to train store, as well as waited for him patiently as he was busy by himself in such store. She agreed to his choice for lunch even though she was not in the mood to eat at the Cheesecake Factory, which was shocking, but she really wanted to try the new burger place. Then, when they were finally home and still had some time to kill before she had to prepare the dinner, they decided to watch a movie but he dismissed all her ideas of movie choices and insisted on playing the same sci-fi movie he had watched for the umpteenth time.

Still, she let him and did not utter a single complain.

But, now, hearing Sheldon's clear hint on what he wanted for dinner (although 'hint' might be a too strong word since he basically screamed "Cook me spaghetti with hotdogs for dinner, woman!" to Amy) without considering her thought, Amy decided she had enough. She thought she wanted to be a little selfish.

"We also have the ingredients for meatloaf. I've checked," Amy replied calmly.

Sheldon looked a little startled. He thought that Amy would agree to his idea. She had been exceptionally cooperative the whole day. "But, we have the ingredients for spaghetti with hotdogs," Sheldon only managed to say. There goes the plan to make it subtle.

"Sheldon, I don't feel like eating spaghetti with hotdogs. Besides, it's my turn to cook tonight and that means I decide what we will be having," Amy said as she walked to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. "We have agreed."

"Fine," Sheldon said feeling defeated but not moving from the still open fridge.

"Good. Now, please move. I need to start preparing the dinner," Amy said to him.

Sheldon was still for a moment. "You know what, Amy. I will help you. What do you need? I will get it for you," he finally said, turning his back to her then slowly bended over in front of the fridge.

Amy's jaw slightly dropped upon the glorious view in front of her. Sheldon Cooper was indeed a joy to behold, and not just his genital but also his whole body. She felt her mouth involuntarily watered at the sight of Sheldon Cooper's magnificent backside. Until she realized that he had not say anything and even wiggled his backside a little. Amy knew he was manipulating her with his body and she scolded herself for letting herself fell for it. She let him bended over for another three seconds and commit his perfect feature to her memory for later.

"It's not necessary. I can do it myself." She tried to reply casually without much success. She was surprise to hear that her voice was suddenly sounded hoarse.

"Don't be ridiculous. Let me help you," he said turning his head over his shoulder but keeping his position still bended over the fridge, making sure Amy got the perfect view of his bottom.

"Well, if you don't mind," she stammered. Even though the fridge was still open, she suddenly felt warm.

"Of course, I don't mind," he said sweetly. Then he proceeded to grab something from the fridge before closing it. "Oh, how clumsy of me, I took the wrong ingredients," he said deeply.

He stood towering her, causing Amy to arch her neck. She gulped, the air between them felt so thick.

"Since it's already out of the fridge, maybe we shouldn't waste the ingredient and cook something with it," he continued, taking a step closer.

Amy almost got lost in the blue of his eyes until she averted her gaze a second to his hand. She saw the sausages in Sheldon's hand and she snapped back to reality.

"I already told you I don't want spaghetti with hotdogs," Amy said sternly. She almost felt bad for denying his suggestion earlier. But after Sheldon tried to manipulate her, she felt a little annoyed.

Sheldon knew that he had been defeated. There was no way of changing Amy's mind now. He could only hope for her pity.

"Very well," he pouted. "Just know I won't be happy about it," he said.

"Fine. I'll cook spaghetti with hotdogs but tomorrow I decide what you will cook," Amy said, yielding. Truth be told, Amy did not feel like cooking meatloaf at all that evening, she even out of idea of what to cook for dinner. She was just giving him a hard time.

Sheldon suddenly perked up. "Oh, goody. Thank you, Amy! I know you're the best!"

"Not so fast, mister. You will have to help me. You said you would, right? Or was it just a ruse to get me do what you want?"

"Of course, it wasn't. I will help you," he said.

If Amy saw Sheldon's eye twitched, she decided to ignore it. "Good. Now cut those hotdogs nicely and don't spoil it or I'm going to have you bend over on my lap and give you a good spank," she said teasingly.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," he said winking at her.

* * *

 **A/N: Fun facts,** **m** **y mother does cook spaghetti with little pieces of hot dog cut up in it. It's the only way she cooks spaghetti. I didn't think it's weird until BBT brought that subject. Anyway, thank you for reading. Some reviews would be lovely.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Anyone else has some stories that have been in your draft for so long because you're not sure if they're good enough to be published? I do, and this is one of those stories. In fact, I'm still not sure about this one when I wrote this note. But, I decided to publish it anyway and let you guys decide. It's a short one. Anyway, this is for those who don't skip my unnecessary rambles on each story.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Sheldon was in the kitchen when the front door opened and Amy came in with a stagger. He rushed to her as she tripped herself and almost fell. He managed to catch her in time to save her from falling, then quickly guided her to the sofa and sat her.

"Amy, are you drunk?" Sheldon asked, frowning. It was a rhetorical question, the fact that she had lost her balance due to too much drinking was obvious. He never liked the idea of Amy having girls' night that involved alcohol in the evening and regrets the next morning.

"No?" Amy replied, unsure.

"Really?" Sheldon asked mockingly, another rhetorical question.

"Yesss, but you can't tell Sheldon. Sshhh…" she whispered. She pressed her finger to her lips but then her giggles gave away.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Now, let's get you all clean up first before we get you to bed."

"Ooh, you want me on the bed," she slurred.

Sheldon just shook his head and carefully placed his hand around her waist to guide her to stand. The trip to the bathroom was a challenge for Sheldon as Amy kept staggering and swaying making him had to hold her still. He was worried that she would injure herself, or worse, both of them.

"I'm starting to regret introducing you to Penny years ago. She's a bad influence for you. I should have kept you for myself," Sheldon complained.

"But she's my bestie!" Amy replied, pouting.

"Yes, she's your best friend. But I'm the one who has to take care of you when the party is over. I'm going to have a word with her later."

"But she's my bestie!" Amy only repeated stubbornly.

"Very well. You made that point clear. Penny would kick me anyway if I try to forbid you from doing anything you like or befriend with anyone you want."

"Bestie!" Amy cheered.

Sheldon closed the toilet lid and sat Amy there. He took Amy's toothbrush then put toothpaste on it. Trying to brush Amy's teeth was another challenge for him as she kept randomly talking and humming during the process, messing his t-shirts. He was grateful for not changing to his pajamas yet. Sheldon then wet the washcloth in the bathroom and tried to clean the makeup on her face, thank goodness she was wearing light makeup and it wore off easily. Her need to occasionally wear makeup always puzzled him, he thought she always looked pretty with or without it.

Changing Amy into her nightgown was another difficult task. Amy kept giggling and squirming the whole time, and she wore so many layers Sheldon wondered how she did not feel hot under those layers. He considered giving up and just let her sleep with the clothes she was wearing but he knew she would not feel comfortable sleeping like that. As much as Sheldon did not like the idea of her getting drunk, he hated seeing and knowing Amy being uncomfortable even when she was drunk.

When he finally managed to finish the tasks of taking care of her and made sure she would be comfortable, he guided Amy back to the bedroom. He made sure to pull the blanket over before Amy crashed on the bed.

"Now, you, little lady, are going to sleep." He put the blanket around her and was about to leave the bedroom to perform his night routine check before he slept.

"Cuddles, where are you going?" Amy called from the bed.

"I need to lock the door and turn off the lights first," Sheldon replied.

"No, don't go. Don't you love me?" Amy protested.

"Of course, I love you. I love you so much I need to make sure the door is locked to prevent unwanted intrusion so that we'll be safe and sound tonight. I'll be back shortly," Sheldon said. He went to the living room despite Amy's small cry of 'No' but quickly performed the task then returned to the bedroom.

"Cuddles is back!" Amy clapped her hand when Sheldon reentered the bedroom.

Sheldon only rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom right away. He hurriedly completed his night ablution and change into his pajamas.

"You really need to sleep, Amy," Sheldon said when he walked back to the bedroom and found Amy was still playing with the blanket on the bed.

"But I want to cuddle."

"I don't think it's a good idea. You just consumed a pretty amount of alcohol, your body temperature would rise and you will feel too warm," Sheldon replied. He placed himself on the bed next to Amy. Taking care of Amy had caused his bedtime to shift, he should had been sleeping an hour ago.

"What should a woman do to cuddle with her boyfriend?" she said, giving him her puppy eyes.

"Amy, I'm your husband! We had a wedding with vows and everything!"

"Potato, potahto," Amy mumbled. She switched to lay on her side pouting, giving her back to him.

Sheldon sighed. "Ugh, fine. Come here," he raised his arm. "Just don't blame me when you wake up in the middle of the night all sweaty."

Amy quickly shifted to face him and embraced him tightly, pressing her face on his chest. She muttered, "Cuddles."

"It's a good thing you're cute and I love you," Sheldon mumbled.

Amy's snore came shortly in reply.

Sheldon sighed. He really did love her. Even though he was not a fan of a drunk Amy, when tomorrow morning she felt awful due to the hangover, he would still take care of her.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it somehow. Thank you for reading. Kind words and reviews would be very much welcome, I reread those when I have bad days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings, fellow earthlings!**

 **Time for another one shot. This happened sometime in after The Solder Excursion Diversion. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sheldon Cooper loves Amy Farrah Fowler. He loves her mind, her kindness, even her body—something that has nothing to do with having the same blood type and harvesting an organ at all. It may be one of the perks, but Sheldon will never jeopardize the life of Amy even if he is on the verge of death himself. In other words, he adores her.

There are times when he can not stand her. She makes him change, and he hates changes. Their friends say that changes are good sometimes, Sheldon says changes cause disruption and chaos—that is why he makes rules and schedules. Their relationship is progressing slowly because he spends most of the times trying not to change and Amy has been very kindly waiting for him. She has given him the necessary push here and there, but never really forced him. She waits for him to walk to her instead of drags him along the way. Their friends say Amy must be a saint to be able to tame him.

However, Amy changes too. Their friends say that Amy was like him at first—obnoxious and weird. But they accepted her quickly because they see that she is actually a good person. And most importantly, she can make Sheldon do things he does not want to do. Sure, he would complain while he does it; but he does it anyway. Often times, the gang ask Amy's help when they want Sheldon to do something or behave in a certain way. Although Amy does not always agree, she would only do it if it also benefits Sheldon. As much as Sheldon loves Amy, she loves him as well, and she wants the best for him. After all, she is not the kind of person who would take advantage of other people like that. The gang is right; Amy is a saint—metaphorically speaking of course. There is no such thing as saints in Sheldon's opinion.

Alas, Sheldon does not always see this. Or he does, but he chooses not to believe it.

"I tell you, Leonard, she was tricking me! Why else would she spend times discussing atomic spectroscopy with me? She is a biologist. She is supposed to talk about icky squishy stuff which would disgust me. She is not supposed to know about electromagnetic radiation," Sheldon complains to Leonard. They are not having dinner with the guys that evening, and the girls are having girls' night, so it is just the two of them.

"Amy is very smart. As far as I know, she reads a lot of science journal even outside her field," Leonard replies.

"But she chose one specific physics article about a subject that I currently have an interest in."

"And that upsets you?" Leonard does not understand what Sheldon is complaining about or why he complains in the first place. He would be glad if Penny shows any interest in physics.

"Don't you see it? She clearly tried to seduce me! That Vixen," Sheldon says as he wanders around the room. "I had to run from her lab before I lost control of myself. Thanks to my quick wit, I managed to send her a text immediately telling her that I needed to go to the bathroom and she believed it. It's not even her birthday yet, but I was ready to jump on her right then and take her on a manly fashion."

Leonard knows about Sheldon and Amy's arrangement about having sex once a year on her birthday. "Let me get this clear, you are angry that your girlfriend read a physics article and discussed it with you the next day because it turned you on?"

"You know physics gets my motor running, Leonard," Sheldon says bashfully.

"First, I don't know that and I actually do not want to know. Second, I don't even know that you have a motor somewhere inside you or if it can run, and again, I do not want to know. And third, ew! Just, ew!" Leonard shuddered. He does not need to see the image of a sexually aroused Sheldon Cooper. He has been under the assumption that Sheldon does not have a deal. Even though he knows that Sheldon and Amy have finally consummated their relationship, it still makes him feel weird and uncomfortable to talk about Sheldon's sex drive.

Sheldon only gives him a derision look but he still looks distressed, Leonard feels bad for him.

"You said physics gets your motor running, but we talk about it all the time." Leonard somehow regrets his choice of words. He does not mean to imply that Sheldon gets turn on when they have discussions about physics. He quickly erases the image from his mind.

Before Leonard has the chance to rephrase what he has said, Sheldon replied, "Yes, but it only stimulates my brain when I do that with you or other people. When Amy does it, it stimulates my brain _and_ genitals. It's a torture."

"Does it happen all the time?" Leonard asks.

"Most of the times, yes," Sheldon answers.

"Do you think she did that on purpose?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Amy is smart and she's a neurobiologist. Maybe she knows that physics excites you so she keeps herself informed on the subject you like so that she can show it off to you?" Leonard then mentally kicks himself. Penny would kick him for real if she knows he suggests that Amy is manipulating Sheldon into sex. As Penny often says, Amy deserves all the fun she can get from her boyfriend and they should not get in the way. By expressing the idea that Amy is manipulating him, Sheldon would possibly freak out and refrain himself from her.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Sometimes it feels like she does. But sometimes, it happened at completely random times."

"Maybe it's really nothing and you're just overthinking the situation," Leonard tries to fix his mistake.

"There is no such thing as overthinking on my dictionary. All the thinking I do is precisely necessary," Sheldon scoffed. "But you have raised an interesting point, maybe she did that on purpose."

"Come on, Sheldon. That's a little too much, don't you think?"

"Just a week ago, she told me about the experiment to turn ordinary skin cells into functioning brain cells and we ended up discussing the probability of doing the experiment ourselves," Sheldon said. "And it took so much of my self-control to not rip her clothes right then and there and have my way with her the whole time she explained about the experiment."

Leonard resents Sheldon's tendency to overshare things at that moment. "Hold on, I thought you said physics turns you on?"

"Yes."

"But Amy was talking about biology and it still turned you on."

"Oh. Oh! You're right."

"Maybe it is science?" Leonard tries to give an explanation. "I mean, does it always happened when she is talking about science?"

Sheldon thinks for a moment. "Well… not science per se. Sometimes it happened when we were playing counterfactuals and she gave clever answers. Or, when she said something funny and made me laugh. And, and, there was this one time when we were eating ice cream and she got some on her upper lip—she looked so cute it made me want to kiss her even though it wasn't a date night," Sheldon said, feeling a little sentimental. "What has that Vixen done to me, Leonard?"

Leonard's heart softens. For him, it is clear that his roommate is smitten with his girlfriend. "It's called being in love, Sheldon."

"I know I love Amy, Leonard. She knows it too—I've told her. I just didn't expect that I feel this strong attraction to her. Physical attraction," Sheldon said, looking at his lap, his fingers playing at the hem of his shirt. "Not that I think she's not pretty, she really is." Sheldon's voice trails off.

"It's normal to feel that way, Sheldon," Leonard says softly.

"But I am homo novus, Leonard. I should be above all these baser urges."

"Think of yourself as evolving. You are now capable to feel things you never felt before. It's like an upgrade to your heart."

Sheldon looks at him in derision but does not dismiss his words. After all, Leonard is right.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Penny, he was torturing me!" Amy says in frustration.

"How a discussion about science stuff turns you on is beyond me. If Leonard does that, I'd ended up falling asleep instead of tearing his clothes off," Penny replies, as she takes a sip from her glass. The girls are having a girls' night in a new bar Penny recommends. They have agreed that they like the place so far.

"Well, Sheldon turns me on most of the time, but his brain is so amazing it is hard not to get turned on. Besides, we are both scientists who are interested in science," Amy says. "I was so relieved when he quickly left my lab because he needed to use the bathroom. Otherwise, I would have broken the once a year coitus schedule."

"Sheldon and his schedules," Bernadette comments, a little too focused on her glass instead of the conversation.

"I have to make excuses for not seeing him in person too often and opt on Skyping until I can make sure to control my urges, which worked for a while. But then his laptop broke, and I have to go to his place to give him the new one I bought for him," Amy adds.

"You bought him a laptop?" Penny shouts. She then remembers her surrounding and lowers her voice. "Don't you think it's too much? It must have cost you a fortune."

"Well, yeah, kind of. But he bought me a tiara," Amy defends.

"Wow, so much for a big gesture! You guys are really meant for each other," Penny replies.

"Shamy; go big or go home," Bernadette giggles, finishing her glass. It is her fifth glass of wine that evening and although she can handle her liquor, she still cannot beat Penny.

"Okay, that's enough drink for you tonight," Penny says as she quickly orders Bernadette a glass of water from the waiter. "So, you bought him a laptop. How did he react?" Penny asks Amy.

"At first, he was not annoyed, but when he found out that I had already consulted with the guy on the store, he was fine with it. In fact, he looked pretty happy," Amy replies.

"Of course, he was. You bought him a laptop," Penny scoffs.

"That is not the point of my story though," says Amy.

"I'm sorry. Please, continue. And you, Bernie, drink the water!"

"After he satisfied with the specification of the laptop, he said that we still had time before bedtime. I thought we were going to, you know, do something…"

"Like, have sex?" Penny cuts her.

"No! Not like have sex. Well, maybe making out a little," Amy admits sheepishly. "Instead, he told me to go home and Skyped him so that he could try the new laptop."

"What? That is unbelievable!" Penny says.

"I know. He kept saying how remarkable the resolution was the whole time. But then, when I wanted to sign off because it was getting late, he asked if I can bring my computer to the bed and continue the Skype call. He said he wanted to test the durability of the battery of the new computer. So, we kind of Skyping until I fell asleep, with him watching me. My computer must has run out of battery sometime in the night," Amy explains. "It almost felt like we were sleeping together, which excites me and frustrates me at the same time."

"I think it's pretty sweet," Bernadette says. "It looks like he wanted to spend more times with you."

"We could have spent more times together if he did not tell me to go home." Amy sighs.

"Maybe he was afraid things would be out of control," Bernadette states. She feels a little better and can think clearly after the water Penny insists her to drink the water. "You guys agreed to have sex once a year on your birthday, right? Maybe he was scared of losing control since you just gave him a wonderful gift which made him very happy."

"You really think so?" Amy asks.

"It's Sheldon, it can be anything. But, what Bernadette said actually makes sense," Penny agrees. "Hey, maybe you can do things that make him happy to test it," Penny suggests.

"I don't want to trick him into doing things he doesn't want to do," Amy replies.

"And that's why you are perfect for him, Amy. You're a good person," Penny responds.

* * *

Sheldon and Leonard are watching a movie when the front door opens.

"Hey, handsome," Penny greets Leonard as she sits on his lap and gives him a peck which is happily returned by Leonard.

"Hey, you! How's the girls' night? Did you girls were talking about me?" Leonard asks.

"Even if we did, I would never tell you. For now," Penny replies.

Sheldon pauses the movie and shakes his head at his friends' blatant public display of affection. "Please, Penny. Must you do it now? We're trying to watch a movie here," Sheldon says.

Penny rolls her eyes. "I'll wait in the room. Join me later?" she says as she gets off of Leonard's lap.

"Of course," Leonard replies.

"Night, Sheldon," Penny says as she goes to Leonard's room.

However, Sheldon is too busy texting on his phone to reply to her.

 _Penny's home so I assume the girls' night is over. Are you home yet?_ – Sheldon.

 _I just arrived safely at home, Sheldon. Thank you for asking :)_ – Amy.

Sheldon shakes his head at Amy's reply. Her needs of using emoji still often confuse him. Still, he quickly types his response.

 _Good._ _Are you going to sleep now?_ – Sheldon.

 _Yes. I'm about to get ready for bed._ – Amy.

 _Do you think we can Skype again before bed like the last time?_ – Sheldon.

After a moment, Sheldon sends another text.

 _I mean the durability of the new computer amazed me. I need to check if it was a fluke._ – Sheldon.

If only Sheldon can see Amy now, he would see the wide grin on Amy's face when she reads his texts.

 _Sure :)_ – Amy.

This time, Sheldon also grins widely upon reading her reply he does not care that Amy has used an emoji again in her text.

 _Great. I will get ready for bed first then I will call you on Skype. Let me know when you're ready._ – Sheldon.

"You know, Leonard, it's almost my bedtime. I'm going to get ready for bed and go to my room," Sheldon says as he rises and puts his phone on his pocket.

"But we haven't finished the movie," Leonard replies in disbelief. Sheldon loves closure. Not finishing what he has started will irritate him.

"We'll do it some other time. It's not like we haven't watched it before."

"Oookay." To be honest, Leonard wants to immediately join Penny in the room but he is afraid that Sheldon will throw a tantrum for not finishing a movie they are watching, even though they have watched it before.

Sheldon goes to his desk and grabs his laptop.

"I thought you're going to sleep, why are you bringing your laptop?" Leonard asks curiously.

"I'm going to Skype Amy before bed," he replies.

"Okay. Don't stay up too late, we have to work in the morning," he says jokingly. Leonard is just turning off the television when he notices something. "Hey, is that a new computer?"

"Yes. Amy bought it for me when my old one is broken."

"Wow. That's very nice of her," Leonard says, surprised.

"Yes, she is great," Sheldon replies fondly. "Goodnight, Leonard."

Leonard watches Sheldon disappear to his room. "Oh, Sheldon, you lucky dog," he mutters to the empty room.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Reviews are encouraged.**

 **Be kind to one another. Or, at least to yourself :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**To be honest, I'm not sure what this is. Maybe some sort of Public Service Announcement? LOL.**

 **It's a super quick one. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you reading?" Sheldon asked as he put the cellphone on his bedside table.

"Just something," Amy mumbled, not tearing her gaze from the iPad.

"Can I read it too?" Sheldon was not sleepy yet, he was actually a little bored. He scooted closer to her and tried to look at the screen.

Amy looked at him and saw that Sheldon meant what he said. "I don't think it is something that you would enjoy."

"Why?"

"It's a Little House on the Prairie fanfiction," Amy admitted bashfully.

"Oh. I didn't know you also like to read fanfictions of other people. I thought you only write them."

"You know I write fanfictions?" Amy said in surprise. She thought Sheldon did not know. She never told him about that because she thought Sheldon would not be interested. Besides, it had been a pretty long time since she wrote another story.

"Of course," Sheldon responded matter-of-factly.

"How? Did Penny tell you?" Amy had Penny and Bernadette sworn to secrecy on that matter. It was a mistake that she slipped the information that she wrote fanfictions to Bernadette one time because then she told Penny on a girls' night when they were talking about the embarrassing experience. Turned out, Penny and Bernadette enjoyed her story and it made her felt good about herself.

"No, silly. We use each other's computers all the time. The link of the story just popped out when I was about to type a page address. I got curious so I clicked it. And you never signed off from your fanfiction account."

"So, you just read them?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry on you. I was just curious at first, but then I truly enjoyed it and ended up reading all your other stories. I know Little House on the Prairie is not my cup of tea but your stories are really good. Also, the grammar is impeccable and there is no typo," Sheldon said quickly. He saw the frown on Amy's face. He got panicked, thinking that Amy was angry because he had invaded her privacy.

The frown quickly turned into a smile. "Why, thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"You shouldn't be so surprised. You're always very good with words. I often check the site to see if you post a new story."

"Really? You don't think it's weird?" That was the real reason she never told about it to anybody before. She acknowledged that it was maybe because she felt a little embarrassed since people still often associate fanfictions with nerds and loneliness.

"Why would I think that? I wrote some Star Trek fanfictions myself, although they didn't get as many reviews as yours. You have a good number of followers. You should be proud of that," he replied.

Amy beamed at him. It was such a relief that her husband understood and supported her.

"Do you read fanfictions often?" Sheldon asked.

"Lately, no. In fact, this is the first time I read it again after a long time."

Sheldon nodded his head upon hearing Amy's explanation.

"Do you still want to read it together," she asked.

"Alright. I'll give it a try."

Sheldon immediately leaned his head on her shoulder and Amy adjusted the screen so that they both could read.

* * *

"There are so many grammatical errors and typos. It's quite disappointing."

"The writer did mention that English is not their first language. But, overall I think the story is pretty interesting."

"Well, it also isn't historically accurate but I guess it's not that bad. Although, yours are much better.

"Thank you," Amy said as she typed a review on the story.

"Do you always leave reviews on every story you read?" Sheldon asked.

"Every time I can. I always try to leave some positive notes because I wanted the writers to know that their works are appreciated. They have invested their time and energy to write stories for free, it's the least I can do," she said. "Besides, I have firsthand experience that positive reviews made me feel good and even motivate me to write more."

"You're so kind. I'm marrying the best woman in the world."

"Aww, Sheldon." Amy could not help but placed a kiss on his lips. The contact happily returned by him.

As they detached, Sheldon said, "Now, can we reread some of your stories before we sleep?"

* * *

 **I was going to read a story by an amazing author that I followed before bed when I got this idea. I ended up fell asleep moments after I typed it on my phone. But don't worry, I read the story the next day. LOL.**

 **Anyway, this is for the fanfic writers. You're awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Is it always gonna be like this?"

Sheldon tore his gaze from the television and looked at his wife. He was not really watching it, he just still needed time to process what Leonard had told him earlier.

"Like what?" he asked back.

"Like every time you feel sad or hurt or mad, there'll be nothing I can do and say to make you feel better. In the end, I have to go to Leonard and Penny and ask them to help me or to talk to you because apparently, they know how to comfort you because they know you longer that I do," Amy said flatly, her eyes fixated on the television.

"What are you talking about?"

Amy ignored his question and continued, "Although, it's not only them. Sometimes you would talk to Leonard's mother. Everybody seems to know how to make you feel better but me."

Sheldon could feel the hurt in her voice despite her cold tone and it irritated him. He was the one in distress, he should be the one who was mad and hurt. "Are you going to nag me like this right now? Because, in case you didn't notice, this just answered your own question," he hissed. It was not a nice thing to say, and not even close to the truth, but he was angry and wanted to lash out.

For a moment, she did not say anything. The room was silent. It was not the comfortable silence they usually had, this one was uncomfortable and intense. After a while, she finally spoke.

"Is that really how you feel?" Amy asked quietly. She did not even bother to look at him in the eye. "Because that would be very _very_ terrible—my husband prefers to seek comfort in other people except his own wife." She sighed deeply. "I can't have you being mad and sad all the time, Sheldon. I know change is hard for you, but you can't throw a tantrum every time the lunch lady changes the menu and then be mean to me and everybody else for the rest of the day. And you called me a sad sack."

"It's more than just a change of menu, Amy. It's my mother, who decides to date the pastor in our church." How she could underestimate his problem at the moment was beyond him.

"The point remains, you're being mean to everybody."

"Well, I have the right to be angry and mean!" he replied in rage.

"You don't, Sheldon," Amy said, slowly averting her gaze to him.

Sheldon almost afraid at what he saw in her eyes—they looked exhausted but surprisingly calm. He would prefer if she was crying or screaming at him.

"I'm tired of pretending to be strong, to be the one who has to get it together when her husband is sad or angry or scared. Ironically, the only thing I can do is calling the neighbor to give you a pep talk. I get sad and angry and scared too, and you tuned me out every time," she continued. "It started to feel like a one-sided relationship."

"It certainly isn't, I gave up so much for you. We're married and have coitus now!"

"Wow, I thought you were just denying your feelings and holding yourself back. I didn't know that it's a sacrifice for you," she replied.

Sheldon stunned. That was not what he meant and how he felt at all. He thought of something to say without making it all worse any further.

"Maybe you don't need me that much, maybe you just need me for your routine," she whispered.

"No! I need you, Amy, so much it hurts."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Sheldon."

"That's not what I meant—"

Amy cut his sentence. "I think I need to go to bed and sleep. I'm tired, physically and emotionally. I don't want to say things that I might regret."

"Amy—"

"Maybe you should talk to Leonard or Penny to figure out what to do next," she said sternly, before leaving him to the bedroom.

Sheldon watched her leaving, he was glued to couch. He felt like running after her and telling her that Arthur advised him to never go to bed angry, but she would only add Arthur as the list of people he turned to when he was in trouble. Even though Arthur was a manifestation of himself appeared in his dreams, she would be saddened that it was not her.

He hated to admit that she was right. He had to hold back the urge to go next door and talk to Leonard or Penny for their advice at that moment. He even considered to call Beverly but remembered that Amy mentioned her too. Drat! Why Amy had to be so smart and observant. But if it were not for her intelligence and quick wits, he would not fall for her. To top it all off, she was also beautiful. Sheldon usually did not notice physical appearance on people, but when it came to Amy, he always noticed.

Sheldon sighed. He loved Amy, he needed her. When he said he needed her so much it hurts, he did not mean that it pained him to love and need her. He loved loving and needing her. It hurt because he kept being afraid that she would leave him someday. No matter how confident he looked about himself, there was a part of himself that worried.

Sheldon sat with his own thoughts for a moment. He wanted to give them some time to cool off. Finally, he turned off the television and the lights. Amy did not tell him to sleep on the couch so he intended to sleep with his wife and fix it right away before they sleep. It was not because Arthur told him so, it was because he loved her.

He opened the door slowly and found Amy on her nightgown curled up on her side of the bed. He silently performed his nightly routine and carefully crawled on his side of the bed. He lied on his back first, before adjusted his position to lay on his side and face her back.

"Amy, are you asleep?" he asked softly.

"No," she murmured.

Sheldon was relieved she would still talk to him. "Can I hold you? I'm in distress and I need you to comfort me."

Amy sighed audibly. "You don't have to do that just to make me feel better. I know I was being too harsh to you. I shouldn't have said those things."

"No, Amy. You don't understand. Leonard and Penny could have said things which might work for a while, but at the end of the day, it's always you who comfort me the most. Don't you realize that I always ask you to spoon me every time I'm in distress? You don't even have to say anything, though maybe I'd ask you to hum a tune or two."

"I'm not in the mood to spoon you or hum a song from your stupid science fiction show."

"I wasn't asking that. I was thinking since we both are in distress, maybe we can hold each other. That way, we can comfort each other," he replied. _And my science fiction shows aren't stupid but I know you didn't mean it because you're angry_ , he thought but did not say it to her. However, he held his breath waiting for her response. Thankfully, Amy switched her position to face him.

Sheldon's heart ached upon seeing her face. Her eyes were red, she had been crying.

"Oh, Amy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said, immediately pulling her to his chest.

"I'm sorry too. I really shouldn't have said those things," she said, sobbing onto his pajamas.

"Shh, it's alright. I deserve it." He rubbed her back and showered the top of her head with little kisses. "It's not that I don't find you comforting. It's just that I hate it when you see me vulnerable."

"Showing your vulnerability is part of the relationship," she replied to his chest.

"I know. But I'm also aware that you are the stronger one in this relationship. You're not only super smart, but you're also kindhearted and understanding. You know, the guys used to call you 'Sheldon with a heart', because they often joked that I don't have one," he said. "But, Amy, it's complicated. I definitely find you comforting. So much so that I feel too comfortable dismissing your words and actions because I know you'll love me no matter what. Other times, I felt embarrassed because you've done it so many times it made me feel… useless and weak," he continued a little sadly.

"Sheldon…" Amy said, looking up.

"Amy I'm more than comfortable with you, I love you. It's not a sacrifice or a chore, I simply do. You saw my brain scan. I didn't want to fall in love with you, but now I can't imagine not doing so."

"I love you too," she replied. Sheldon was about to kiss her lips when she said, "For the records, you're not only being mean and rude to me but also other people when you're in distress."

"Yes, but with different motives. I might appear rude and mean to you because I know you love me and will forgive me. But with the other, it's simply because I don't care about how they feel." He noticed her face frowned and looked unhappy. He thought he might had said something she disagreed on. "However, I realized that it's not a good thing to do and I will try to be nicer next time," he said slowly, looking at her closely.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Her frowned disappeared and he let out a small sigh. "Sheldon, your mother is a beautiful and wonderful person, it's no wonder if someone takes an interest in her. And she's a grown woman, she can do anything that makes her happy."

It was Sheldon's turn to sigh. "I guess I know that. Maybe I just don't want to share her with anyone, maybe I just don't want her to get hurt, maybe I don't want anyone to replace my dad," he said.

"First, you have two other siblings, you can't have her for yourself. Second, I think you're underestimating her, she's strong and she can take care of herself. And third, she's not looking for anyone to replace your father. She just wants to be happy. Don't you think she deserves that?" she said softly.

"That is why I don't want to listen to you first when I have problems. Your words make sense, I have no reason to act all childish as I wish. Instead, I'll look like the bad guy. And I won't have excuses you ask you to spoon me and hum me the tune of 2001 Space Odyssey."

Amy rolled her eyes but decided not to comment on that. She started to feel sleepy so she pressed her face back to his chest again. Still rubbing her back, Sheldon asked, "Amy, are we alright?"

"We are. We're just having a fight like couples do, but we've resolved it before we sleep. Just like Professor Proton told you in your dream."

"Well, it wasn't Professor Proton. It was Arthur, dressed as Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Sure," Amy replied drowsily.

"Which got me thinking, can I have my goodnight kiss?"


End file.
